Enhanced Beauty
The power to be extremely beautiful and use it to affect others. Sub-power to Enhanced Condition. Lesser version of Supernatural Beauty. Also Called *Fairytale Princess Beauty *Fairytale Prince Handsomeness *Storybook Beauty/Handsomeness Capabilities The user possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise above that commonly found on earth. This is the level of beauty of a storybook princess or fairy-tale prince charming, but is below the level found in goddesses of love and beauty, such as Aphrodite, or heavenly beings like angels and archangels. Other possible users might include: the half-human offspring of deities and angels, certain vampires, genetically engineered human beings and even shapeshifters in their most alluring disguise. Users will be able to exercise considerable social influence on others, but, unlike with Supernatural Beauty, will probably not be able to reap true superpowers from their beauty alone. Applications *Enchanted Allure *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Dexterity *Seduction Intuition *Seductive Magnetism *Sexual Instinct *Social Magnetism Levels *Peak Human Beauty *''Enhanced Beauty'' *Supernatural Beauty *Absolute Beauty Associations *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Cuteness *Enchantment *Extended or Eternal youth. *Hypnotic Breasts; females only *Love Inducement *Peak Human Regeneration *Persuasion *Sexual Inducement *Siren Song Limitations *Highly noticeable; can attract unwanted attention unless the user adopts a disguise or otherwise downplays their appearance. *Does not on-and-off itself to allow direct control or subversion of others' wills. *The user may be entranced by their own beauty to the point of being distracted. Known Users See Also: The Beautiful Tropes. Gallery Anime/Manga Pirate Prince.JPG|The Pirate Prince, Cavendish (One Piece) is considered beautiful to both men and women alike. Boa_Hancock_absolute_beauty.gif|The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock (One Piece) is said to be the most beautiful woman in the entire world, rivaled only by the Mermaid Princess. Alvida.JPG|Thanks to the Sube Sube no Mi, Alvida (One Piece) was able to remove her excess fat and become skinny and beautiful as a result. Beautiful_Mermaids.png|Young mermaids (One Piece) are known to be very beautiful. Shirahoshi Anime Infobox.png|Shirahoshi (One Piece) is exceptionally beautiful even among the mermaids. Charlotte Pudding Portrait.png|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) Lilim H.png|Lilim (Valkyrie Crusade) Diana’s_Beauty.jpg|Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) was known to use her beauty to influence others into giving her what she wants. No one was aware of Diana’s true sinister self and one day even the king of MÄR fell victim to her charm. Reginlief Princess.PNG|Princess Reginlief (Marchen Awakens Romance) is renowned as both a beautiful and wise leader to her people. Eileen 6 years ago.JPG|Before joining the Chess Pieces six years ago, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) was a very beautiful young woman. Tohka with sandalphon.jpg|Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) Kurumi anime 1.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki ( Date A Live) the ravishing "Nightmare" Veronica lautreamont 4-105.jpg|The Iron-Blooded Valkyrie, Veronica Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy) Rebecca-randall-58936.jpg|The Scarlet Empress, Rebecca Randall (Dragonar Academy) is magnificently alluring. Oscar Brailsford.jpg|The Baron of Sonic, Oscar Brailsford (Dragonar Academy) is exceptionally lovely. Helles.png|Helles (Dragon Ball Super) is described as being "extraordinarily beautiful". Inoue Orihime X2.jpg|Orihime Inoue (Bleach) Unohana Ep206a.png|Retsu Unohana (Bleach) is said to be the most beautiful woman in all of Soul Society Harribel face.png|Tier Harribel (Bleach) Miku performance 2.jpg|Izayoi Miku (Date A Live) the enchanting "Diva". Vol15-LN-Eleonora-Limulisha-Tigrevurmud--confront-Figneria-1.png|Hidden Princess of the Luminous Flame, Figneria Alshavin (Lord Marksman and Vanadis) Madan-no-Ou-to-Vanadis-Character-Design-Eleonora-Viltaria.jpg|Wind Princess of the Silver Flash, Eleonora Viltaria (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Madan-no-Ou-to-Vanadis-Character-Design-Ludmila-Lourie.jpg|Snow Princess of the Frozen Wave, Ludmila Lourie (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Madan-no-Ou-to-Vanadis-Character-Design-Sofya-Obertas.jpg|Brilliant Princess of the Light Flower, Sofya Obertas (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Elizaveta Fomina.jpg|Princess of the Thunder Swirl, Elizavetta Fomina (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Valentina Glinka Estes.jpg|Illusory Princess of the Hollow Shadow, Valentina Glinka Estes (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Rias_Gremory_sexy.gif|The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) Akeno_Himejima_Sexy.gif|The Priestess of Thunder and Light, Akeno Himejima (Highschool DxD) Tsunade Naruto.jpg|Lady Tsunade (Naruto) is considered by many to be the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. Angewomon official art.jpg|Angewomon (Digimon) Lilithmon.jpg|Lilithmon's (Digimon) bewitching beauty allows her to tempt many beings into commiting vices. Ophanimon Unmasked.jpg|Ophanimon (Digimon) is exceptionally beautiful, as befitting the evolved form of Angewomon, the angelic counterpart of Lilithmon, and the embodiment of God's love. Kuroka Asking Issei to have babies with her.jpg|Kuroka (Highschool DxD) Lavinia Reni (Highschool DxD).jpg|The Eternal Ice Princess, Lavinia Reni (Highschool DxD) is extraordinarily beautiful. Cartoons MLP movie Celestia Day promotional image.jpeg|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), is the beautiful and wise ruler of Equestria. MLP The Movie Rarity official artwork (2).png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Hera Syndulla.png|As a Twi'lek, Hera Syndulla (Star Wars) is very attractive by default. Avatar Korra.jpg|Korra (The Legend of Korra) NyaSpray.png|Nya (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Video Games Empathy.png|The Sex Appeal Perk (Fallout 2) causes members of the opposite sex to be attracted to the player while causing members of the same sex to envy the player. Beautiful Milotic.PNG|The ugly Feebas ironically evolves into Milotic (Pokémon) one of the world's most beautiful pokémon. Liara T'Soni.png|The Asari race (Mass Effect) is considered to be highly beautiful by almost any species in the galaxy... and even beyond. Comics Power Girl flight.jpg|Power Girl (DC Comics) Starfire 005.jpg|Starfire (DC Comics) Bleez.jpg|Bleez (DC Comics) She Hulk.jpg|She Hulk (Marvel Comics) Female Twi'lek.png|Female Twi'leks (Star Wars) are famous throughout the galaxy for their exotic beauty. Poison_Ivy_0035.jpg|Posion Ivy (DC Comics) is famed for her beauty and her plant powers Literature Mrs. Coulter.jpeg|Beautiful and intelligent, Marisa Coulter (His Dark Materials) charmed many influential organizations into lending her power. Kate Barlow.jpeg|Kate Barlow (Holes) Piper Mclean.jpg|As a Demigod daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean (Heroes of Olympus) is a natural beauty. Annabeth Chase.jpg|Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) is attractive enough that even Aphrodite acknowledges it. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers